


Don't Let Go

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Harry walks into the girl's bathroom at the first levl, where Moaning Myrtle would be, he was mad at Draco, for hexing Ron, all Ron did was joke about Draco being overyl dramatic, but what would happen between both boys?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry walks into the girls' lavatories on the first floor, he was angry at Draco, how could Draco hex Ron, even if Ron was just joking. Ron was just talking about how Draco is an over reacting bitch, just because his charms wasn't that good, and his sudden drop of interest in Potions class. He brushed his messy hair back, as he walks further into the bathroom. He could hear sobbing. There Draco stood, with his hands around the sink, his knuckles turns white, his head hangs low. It seems like history was repeating itself tonight.

 

“ Draco! What you did out there was unreasonable.” Harry said, angrily. Draco looks up from the sinks, and watches Harry's reflection in the mirrors.

 

“ And yet again, the saviour is here, to fight for his best friend.” Draco scoffs.

 

“ Draco, you know how much he means to me, how could you do that, he was just joking.” Harry said, as he took a step closer. Draco turns to him.

 

“ Then how much do i mean to you Harry? Is my feelings a joke to you? Am i a joke to you? Call yourself my boyfriend, but the moment a gryffindor points a wand at me, you willing to back him up.” Draco spat at him.

 

“ Dray, come on don't be like this, you know i love you right.” Harry tries to reassures him.

 

“ Stop it Potter! You keep telling me you love me, you keep telling me how much you want me, but yet, you're afraid to even show the world you love me.” Draco said.

 

“ Dray, it's not like that. Listen to me, i really really love you. So please don't do this to me.” Harry begs, as he stood infront of Draco.

 

“ Harry, i'm a Slytherin, i'm a death eater. I'm a Malfoy, there's so many reasons for you to hate me, so please use one of those reasons to hate me at this moment.” Draco begs, as he lays his head against Harry's broad shoulders.

 

“ I'm not going to leave you with those stupid reasons, you didn't choose to be in Slytherin, you didn't choose to be a death eater, you didn't choose to be a Malfoy.” Harry said, as he hugs Draco's shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

 

“ But i chose to love you. I chose to be with you, i chose to go through this shit together with you. Draco, give me a chance please.” Harry begs, as he kisses Draco's forehead.

 

“ I'm sorry Harry, i can't anymore. I'm tired of getting hexed by your fellow housemates, i'm tired of people looking down at me, i'm tired of them taunting me every day, i've spend most of my time in the hospital wing, than in classes. How i wish i could be yours forever.” Draco said, as he wipes his tears, he pushes himself away from Harry.

 

“ Dray, please. Don't. I love you.” Harry whispers, as he grabs Draco's hands, only for him to pull away.

 

“ I love you too Harry, but i can't go on like this.” Draco said, as he starts to walk away.

 

“ Dray, tell me, whatever you want, i'm willing to do, i just can't lose you. I've lost Sirius, I've lost Remus and Tonks, i even lost Fred. I can't lose you too.” Harry begs, as tears streams down his face.

 

“ I wish you could cast SECTUMSEMPRA on me, it would hurt a lot less than this heart break. Goodbye Potter.” Draco said, as he looks at Harry one last time, before leaving the bathroom

 

Harry falls to his knees, as he watched the love of his life walked away from him, all he ever wanted to do was to love Draco Malfoy, his Draco Malfoy, with all his heart. He only wanted to do that, to have a future with him, he had talked to Draco about a future together, Harry being an Auror, while Draco would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, they had planned to get an apartment together once they graduate, in Central London. Harry had planned to officially adopt Teddy Lupin, and bring him to stay together with him and Draco. But everything was ruined, because he was a coward to admit he was in love with Draco Malfoy, he calls himself a Gryffindor, but his courage was long gone. Funny how he could defeat the Dark Lord, but he couldn't admit his love for his boyfriend. Harry sat on the ground, with his back against the wall, his knees up to his chest, he continues to cry his afternoon away.

 


	2. Don’t part 2

It’s their 8th year, it has already been 6 months since they started school. Harry walks around the empty corridor late at night, he couldn’t sleep at all, he walks out to the side of the castle, he took a seat on the ground, with his back against the wall. He sighs as he looks up at the starry night.

 

“Can’t sleep huh?” Someone had asked as they sat next to him. Harry looks to his side, and he smiles at him. Draco smiles back.

 

“ Nah, I’m just not tired. How about you?” Harry asked.

 

“Because you can’t sleep, so I don’t think i can.” Draco replies, as he lays his head on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll get back in bed later, you don’t have to follow me out here, Dray.” Harry said as he slings his arms over Draco.

 

“Well it kills me that i can barely spend time with my boyfriend during the day, and he keeps going missing at night. Well i need some tender loving care too.” Draco said, as he leans over and kisses Harry’s cheek.

 

“You love me alot, don’t you?” Harry teased as he kisses Draco’s forehead.

 

“I always knew you were our Captain of the Quidditch team, not Captain Oblivious” Draco teased, as he intertwined his fingers with Harry.

 

“Dray, i want us to last. I want us to continue till we’re old, i want us to have an apartment in central London, i want us to adopt Teddy together, the three of us in our own little family, with you being a teacher in DADA, and I’m an Auror or maybe a quidditch player. I want that.” Harry said, as he kisses the back of Draco’s pale hands.

 

“ Is that a proposal, my dear? If that is, the i shall say yes.” Draco reply with a silly grin.

 

In reality, Harry was still sitting in the girls bathroom, his head in between his knees, his sobs fills the bathroom. It must have been dinner time now, Harry got up from his place, and washed his face, his eyes were swollen and red from all that crying. He decided to skip dinner and just went to his room.

 

Harry got changed and went to bed, holding onto Draco’s favourite sweater, he hugged his pillow close to him, the smell of Draco lingering in his bed. He took a few deep breath and soon sleeps took over his tired body, as he slept that night, he felt someone sliding under his covers.

 

“Do you mind if i Slyther-in?” Draco whispers, as he pulls Harry close to him. Harry nods and sobs in his embrace.

 

“Hush now Darling, you don’t want to wake up the boys would you.” Draco said, as he rubs Harry’s back. Draco the raised his wand, he cast the silencing spell and privacy spell too.

 

As Harry finally settles, Draco cups his face, and kisses his lips softly. Rubbing the tears away from his beautiful eyes, Harry held onto Draco’s pale fingers, and leans forward and kisses Draco, their kiss were hard and desperate, both wanting to gain dominance. As they pulls apart, resting their forehead against each other, Harry smiles softly.

 

“You look really ugly when you cry.” Draco teased, as he wipes the remaining tears.

 

“Well no matter how ugly i look like, you still love me.” Harry said, as he nuzzles closer to Draco.

 

“That’s true.” Draco said as he kisses Harry’s forehead.

 

“Hunny, I’m sorry for what i did just now, I’m sorry for raising my voice, I’m sorry for fighting.” Draco whispers, “ but I’m not sorry for loving you, for wanting you, for needing you.”

 

“What makes you changed your mind? About me, about us?” Harry asked, as he looks up at Draco.

 

“The promise we made, about living together, having a life together after school, having a family with dearest Teddy. How could i give up on that, just because Ron was being a prick. Also how could i give up on this.” Draco said, as he cups Harry’s face and kisses him lightly. 

 

“Please Dray, Don’t leave me again, I can’t live without you, it hurts to see you walk away. I don’t think i can do it again.” Harry whispers.

 

“Hush now darling, i will never leave you. I promise you.” Draco said as he kisses Harry’s forehead, pulling him closer , laying his head on his chest, “Sleep now Baby, tomorrow will be a better day for us.”

 

Harry woke up the next morning, with a messy blonde haired boy on his chest, snoring softly, Harry threads his fingers in Draco’s hair, kissing the back of his head softly. As Draco stirred awake, Harry smiles at him.

 

“Morning my love.” Harry greets him.

 

“Morning baby.” Draco yawns, as he rubs his sleepy eyes. Both boys got up and went off to grab breakfast.

 

As Harry drags Draco down to the dining hall, they held hands as they walked in together, they could hear whispers as they passed by, Harry had brought Draco to the Gryffindor table, he lets Draco takes a seat, as he stood behind Draco, resting his arms on Draco’s shoulders. Harry clears his throat.

 

“Alright! Listen up! Draco here is my boyfriend! If i find out anyone continues to hex him just because he’s a death eater or he’s back in this school or because he’s my boyfriend, I won’t be play nice anymore, you understand me? I don’t care whatever house you’re from, touch my man, you deal with me.” Harry announced as he squeezes Draco’s shoulders.

 

“Alright! Anyone touches Malfoy here, they will have to answer to my wand!” Ron said as he looks around the hall.

 

“Touch our Draco, and we won’t play nice!” Blaise said over at the Slytherin table, winking at Ron.

 

“I dare you! You answer to us!” Ginny said as she stood up next to Hermione.

 

“Nobody touches our Draco! Get that in your head!” Theo said as he too walks into the great hall with Pansy.

 

Draco smiles to all of them, he held onto his tears that had threatened to fall, as Professor Mcgonagall walks past them, she stood next to Draco, she leans down.

 

“I won’t let anybody touch you, Draco, I promise you that.” She whispers then pats his shoulders, and walks to her table.

 

Draco smiles at her when she took her seat. He turns and smiles at Harry who was next to him.

 

“I love you Harry James Potter.” Draco whispers.

 

“I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy.” Harry replies, kissing his lips softly.


End file.
